A New Chapter A Whole New Book
by LuvM3Not
Summary: At the wedding, Ron reflects on his and Hermione's relationship... May contain spoilers or dialogues of OotP as well as the other 4 books. [one shot] My first HP fanfic... read and review.


AN: This is my first HP fanfic so please go easy on me (I'm not much of a writer). I'd like to also say that this fic may be a bit Cliché and if it is, I sincerely apologize. It's just that this story came into my mind yesterday and practically begged to be written. So last night (or early this morning) I wrote it out. I'm quite proud at how it came out, much better then I originally thought. R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything anymore— I spent my last Sixty bucks shopping yesterday. Do not sue...  
  
Warning: This story contains spoilers and dialogues on SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP... you are warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
A New Chapter... A Whole New Book  
  
  
Ron pulled slightly at his tie and quickly scanned the hall of familiar faces. Harry stood next to him as well as the twins, Fred and George. In the front row he could make out his parents and other brothers along with their families. His mother already had tears in her eyes as she tried desperately to fix her make-up, which she rarely used.   
  
Ron watched as his sister Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti got to the alter and into their places. He was nervous and was sure if allowed, he would be pacing back and forth (and probably making a hole in the ground at the moment). Even though the air was cool, he still felt hot all over. Wearing a muggle suit did little to no comfort. He looked to Fred and George who were also fidgeting uncomfortably and then to Harry who didn't seem to mind. It must be a muggle thing because he was sure that these suits were suffocating.   
  
Everyone in the hall were standing up looking expectantly at the entrance. Ron watched as Mr. Granger stepped forward and after two seconds, Hermione came into view. Ron was glad he was on the third step of the stage/ stairs or he wouldn't have been able to see her. And there Hermione stood, all in white next to her father. She was stunning like some angel coming down from heaven leaving the viewers in awe.   
  
He couldn't see her clearly because she was too far but he knew she was breathtaking. Ron felt his heart skip a beat as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't believe she still had that affect on him, after all these years. By the look of the audience they weren't much better off. They were speechless, dumbstruck as if she had cast a spell on every one of them.  
  
All eyes were on father and daughter as they took their first step towards the alter, towards him. Seeing her like this he couldn't help but think about their time together in Hogwarts. Such wonderful memories they were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed— or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Hermione stood up, glaring at them and turned around hurrying to the girls dormitory. Ron stared after her, his mouth open.   
  
"No, we don't mind," he said turning to Harry, "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"   
  
"—it likes the dark and the damp—"  
  
"So light a fire," Harry choked.  
  
Yes— of course— but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"  
  
"Oh, right!"   
  
  
"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.   
  
"Why," demanded Ron seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockheart's lessons in little hearts?" Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.  
  
"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent." The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.  
  
"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat. Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand and yelled,   
  
"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Squealed Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap...  
  
  
"Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again... I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.  
  
"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, how could you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black did to you? I mean it, I'll tell—"  
  
"So now you're going to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"  
  
  
"—Only I can't see any hope... Nothing will have changed."  
  
"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and her father were already halfway down the hall. Ron could finally make out her brilliant smile. She had looked so much prettier after her teeth had shrunken down to a normal size. He steadied his breath as he watched them proceed forward. All thoughts in his head on their relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked at him surprised. "What's up with you?" she asked.  
  
"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you." Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron, what—?"  
  
"He's from Drumstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You— you're—" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" Hermione's mouth fell open.  
  
"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly— who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"  
  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet as she said this and determinedly avoided Ron's eyes. "What?" said Ron, dropping his pestle with a loud clunck.  
  
"He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake," Hermione murmured. "After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madam Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said if I wasn't doing anything over the summer would I like to—  
  
"And what did you say" said Ron, who had picked up his pestle and grinding it hard on the desk.  
  
"And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione went on, going so red now that Harry could almost feel the heat coming from her, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there... or was she? Maybe she has got an invisibility cloak; maybe she sneaked onto the grounds to watch the second task..."  
  
"And what did you say?" Ron repeated, pounding his pestle down so hard that it dented his desk.  
  
"Well, I was too busy seeing whether you and Harry were okay to—"   
  
"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," said an icy voice right behind them, making all three of them jump.   
  
  
"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. "And you, Harry—"  
  
Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as they walked back across the Great Hall. He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as if he was not quite sure what had just happened.  
  
  
"Well, wouldn't it have been easier if she just asked me whether I liked her better than you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Girls don't often ask questions like that," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, they should!" Said Harry forcefully. "Then I could've just told her I fancy her, and she wouldn't have had to get herself all worked up again about Cedric dying!"  
  
"I'm not saying what she did was sensible," answered Hermione, "I'm just trying to make you see how she was feeling at the time."  
  
"You should write a book," Ron told Hermione as he cut up his potatoes, "translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stepped up to the alter, her face beaming, as she turned to the Reverend. Ron was at lost of words and thoughts, it was as if nothing else mattered. That everything was blurred and the only thing he could focus on was Hermione. He too turned to the Reverend who immediately began to start.  
  
"Dearly beloved's, we are gathered here today..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been outside watching the sunset hand in hand. "You know, Ron" she spoke softly as they headed back towards the castle, "I'm worried about Harry."  
  
"Of course you are, I am too." Ron stopped to look into her eyes, "but you know he'll get through it, we all will."  
  
"I'm not so sure..." she said looking down sadly. Ron put a finger under her chin making her look back up at him.  
  
"How many times have we encountered You-know-who and his Death Eaters? How many times have we gotten out of it? We've helped Harry all these years and together we have gotten out of it alive and well."   
  
"Yeah, but there were so many innocent lives who have died in the process; Sirius—"  
  
"— Was a great man who died for Harry," Ron reasoned and before she could protest he silenced her with a kiss.  
  
  
"Ron, you don't understand," Hermione shouted, "with Harry doing everything he can to stop Voldemort— I can feel it— inside..." She choked holding a hand up to her heart.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron demanded equally frustrated.  
  
"I feel it, this is the end—" she spoke above a whisper, "one of them is going to die this year and I don't want it to be Harry. He doesn't deserve it he—"  
  
"I know, Hermione," Ron said, "Harry doesn't deserve to die not after all he's been though, after all we've been through."  
  
"I'm just afraid," she stated walking up to Ron and embracing him, "I can't stop thinking about Harry. If he dies then we'll all die, I feel so helpless..." Ron patted her back feeling his eyes swell.  
  
"I know, Harry needs us to be strong for him and.... and I need you," He kissed the top of her head. "I don't need you killing yourself worrying about the N.E.W.T's, besides, it's not important at a time like this. You shouldn't make yourself more sick by trying to worry about it, I love you..."  
  
"And I love you too, Ron..."  
  
  
"Hurry up," Ron whispered as he and Hermione tiptoed through the halls early in the morning, "Come on, we'll miss it"  
  
"But Ron!! We'll get caught—" Hermione complained but followed him anyway.  
  
"That's the fun part of it," he said turning to her seriously. She gave him a look that said 'enlighten me' so he went on. "Risking expulsion for the sake of love— wanting to show that special someone a magnificent sunrise just waiting to be seen... Now come on!!" He grabbed her hand and they dashed down the corridors and out through the doors of the entrance hall. Their laughter trailing behind them without a care of waking up the castle, or being caught...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Therefore if anyone can show just cause, why these two may not lawfully be joined together, let them speak now, or else hereafter for ever hold their peace."  
  
There was a pause that seemed to take forever. Hermione still had her smile upon her face and Ron looked around eagerly, only to find no complaints. Nobody would dare speak out, he was sure. They were the perfect couple in everyone's eyes muggle and wizarding alike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione both stood together at the King's Cross Station. Up until then they stood in silence watching and bidding their classmates good-bye. When they knew time was running out, Ron turned to her feeling his heart skip a beat as she smiled her smile up at him.  
  
"I just want you to remember that you're my first and probably my most greatest love, 'Mione," Ron spoke looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"And you're mine too..." Hermione answered smiling through her tears as they embraced and kissed passionately. After pulling away she smiled, "Well, I guess this is good-bye."  
  
"Yeah, I guess... I'll see you around..." he said sadly. Hermione put her small, delicate hands over his big, callused ones and patted it lightly.  
  
"Don't worry!! I'll still write and we'll still be friends," she spoke cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, Good-bye..." Ron answered trying to smile. He watched as she turned around and headed toward her parents across the station. When she was halfway there he called out,   
  
"Hermione!!" She turned looking at him questionably, "I love you..." He shouted not caring that the whole station had heard him. Ron watched as she wiped the tears off her eyes and smiled, truly smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And do you Hermione Astra Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do..."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride..."  
  
He watched as Hermione looked up with a sparkle in her eyes as she leaned in to seal the marriage. He took a deep breath as he watched Harry take a step forward closing the space and caught her full on the lips, passionately. When they broke apart for air the whole hall was cheering as he watched Harry and Hermione head into the crowd.  
  
Ron inwardly sighed. What he and Hermione had had was incredible. But that chapter of her life was over. She was starting a whole new chapter now— No!! A whole new book and all he could do was be happy for her...  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
AN: So what did you think? Sorry to those R/Hr fans... r/r  
  
  



End file.
